


Innocent Desire

by x_luminous_x



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Furuba - Freeform, Kyoru - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tohru Honda - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kyo sohma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_luminous_x/pseuds/x_luminous_x
Summary: Late night at the beach house, under the watchful stare of the full moon, Kyo and Tohru struggle to deal with the ever voracious feelings of their own desire for each other. (Unresolved sexual tension/pinning.)
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Innocent Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a comission for a tumblr user, however is being posted to ao3 so that others may enjoy it for free. For enquiries about how to comission me, email sakuramiracles@gmail.com, I am always open. Ao3 is a non-profit organisation and makes no money from this, or any future works.

Kyo focused on the distant sound of waves gently splashing upon the sea shore. He closed his eyes, making his way to the sandy beach, listening to the alluring sound of water. But the calming sound seemed to do no good. The love he felt was like a kindling flame gnawing away inside him. It was the same as always: Tohru, sleeping under the same roof – they lived together, after all. But this time, his heart wouldn’t settle at the thought. Sharing a vactation house together, all but a paper thin wall between them… it was enough to send his heart racing. Enough to send him out for a midnight walk hoping the chilled air and gentle waves would cool his heated heart.

He’d never felt this way before. Girls were something to be feared, something to avoid, not something to crave, not something to desire. She was such an innocent girl. But that made it not only the more sinful, all the enticing. His mind was perverse; he hated himself for wondering it, but how would she act… like _that?_ The idea was almost absurd; Tohru was a sweet and innocent girl, but she was only human. What kind of sound would she make? Would it be just as sweet as the way she called his name, if not even sweeter…?

“Ugh!” Kyo groaned aloud, shaking his bright orange hair as a furious blush painted his face. He hated himself for such thoughts. He didn’t want to be disrespectful, but he was just so damn in love with her he couldn’t help but wonder. He’d left the house to get away from these thoughts – he’d even slapped on his swim shorts; a douse in the cold, harsh ocean was what he needed to cool off. His footsteps sank into the soft sand as he stormed, so heated he was hardly paying attention to what he was drawing close to; at the very least the air was cool and refreshing, but still his body was blazing.

After finally paying attention, he stopped, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

His heart soared.

The moon shone on the horizon of the still, shimmering ocean, and Tohru stood before it, acting as his beacon of light both literally as well as figuratively as the moon circled as a gigantic spotlight behind her, casting her body in a beautiful, silver glow. She looked so angelic, like a single ray of hope streaming from the heaven’s to cure his curse, his locked away heart. Yet Kyo’s mind was plagued with sin. He focused on that smooth, visible patch of skin on her lower back, the beautiful, ridges of her spine highlighted silver. Before he knew it his eyes trailed downward, following the triangle of her pink swimsuit that clenched between her cheeks, showing a tiny glimpse of her behind. Her long, sleek legs seemed to glow in porcelain in the moonlight, dipping into the crystalised water….

_Stop you creep!_ Kyo shouted internally, hating himself for such disrespectful gaze to this beautiful angel of a person.

“Kyo…kun?” she whispered. Her long brown hair whisped over her face as she turned her head to meet him, the sleek brown flashing in the moonlight.

She was too far away to hear. But Kyo recognised the call of his name from the movements of her lips; lips he’d watched always so intently, longing to kiss, now noting how they glistened in this light, just begging for the touch of another…

Of course, he’d tried to avoid her. All he would do was break her heart regardless. Yet here she was, both figuratively and literally standing as the light of his life with the moonlight streaming out behind her. How could he resist such a beautiful sight? He was drawn to her like a moth to flame, knowing such a relationship could only end in heartbreak, yet tantilised by hope. He wasn’t fit for love. Nor could he anyway – he was to be locked away, without ever knowing the touch of another. But that moonlight. That light of hope and more importantly the girl in front of it, it drew him in, reaching forward as if striving for an unobtainable heaven. 

“Tohru,” he called, voice uncharacteristically gentle. 

“O-oh…” Tohru whimpered. 

So much had happened with them. But with the height difference she found her eyes plastered to the broad shape of his pectoral; blushing, she staggered backwards, sending crystal droplets spraying. The water hit Kyo’s bare chest and made the beautifully sculpted ripples of his abs glisten wetly in the shimmer of moonlight. Her eyes glimpsed, pupils dilating with the sight of something she enjoyed, but she stepped backwards, looking away to hide the blossoming blush on her features.

“Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?” she whispered meekly.

“I came to have some time to myself. Instead I found something better,” he replied. He smiled. “I was going to ask you the same question.” 

Tohru crossed her hands over her chest. It made her dainty breasts push together – Kyo averted his gaze quickly.

“I…had such a good time with you here before. My mind was unrested, so I wanted to recall those moments.”

Kyo’s heart plunged. How he wanted to reach out. Hold her. Tell her he loved her. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t good enough for this incredible girl. And he was going to be locked away. This couldn’t end in anything but heartbreak.

“Tohru…”

He found his arms reaching out of their own accord. Willing to embrace, then he stopped millimetres away from her flesh, breathing down her neck. Their chests bumped, soft into hard, but Kyo’s hands curled into fists by his sides, his gentle breath sending quivers down Tohru’s spine.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

They both knew they loved each other. But fate wouldn’t allow it. Kyo found himself trembling, every fibre of his being screaming to take this girl into his arms, to take her and never let go.

Tohru’s face scrunched. A little whimper passed through her lips, a watery glimmer consuming her eyes. 

“No,” Kyo breathed, “no, please, I can’t bare to see you cry…”

He took her hand. Their fingers intertwined like a lock and a key, so perfect for one another, yet star-crossed by a fate that wouldn’t allow it. Tohru instinctively jumped. The blossoms of static that coursed through them, tickling and surging like a swarm of butterflies fluttering inside him, could only mean one thing: it was love. They both knew it. As he let her ashore, there was a magnet pull between them; an unseen force urging these bodies to come together, yet fate wouldn’t allow it. 

“Come. Look at the stars with me. You’d like that right?” Kyo said.

Tohru nodded. First she sat down, folding her knees as if shy but then she… lay down. Her eyes never left Kyo’s as she laid her body flat on the ground, as if enticing him to look. 

Kyo had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Laid flat, the swimsuit clung to the slender curves of her body, her bare stomach looked unbelievably kissable. Her deep brown hair spiralled around her, eyes of the same colour glittering in the starlight. Kyo blushed hard, he had to look away , trying his best to respect her– there was no way this sweet girl was enticing him to look. 

“Kyo-kun.” Her sweet, tender voice sent quivers down his spine as she extended her arm. “Please lie next to me.”

Kyo’s heart was going crazy. He almost wanted to flee – he wasn’t cut out for this romance crap, if he let himself love her, he’d ruin it. But her smile. Her beautiful smile beaming brighter than the moonlight – how could he say no? He’d hurt this girl so much already. He couldn’t bare to do it again. 

He took her hand, biting his lip and almost shaking, and got on his knees.

“It’s okay,” Tohru said sweetly. “You deserve to be loved. Even if you can’t see it yet, you’re incredible.”

His caged heart soared. The elation of love lit his body.

“Tohru,” he said shakily. 

It couldn’t be done. He couldn’t be free to love her without breaking her heart.

“Please let me love you,” Tohru whispered. 

No longer in control, a slave to his desires, he crawled over to Tohru and got on all fours on top of her. Water cascaded down his chest and thick muscular arms, yet he maintained a distance, careful not to instigate any embrace. He bit his lip, afraid of what might happen if he let it roam free.

“Just this once,” he whispered in a rugged lilt of a voice. “Just this once. …Can I kiss you?”

Tohru’s eyes went doey. Mesmerised by the fiery haired man towering over her with his fierce looking beauty, the man she loved and yearned for so deeply.

“Yes,” she whispered, almost inaudibly, hand reaching to caress his hair.

Kyo drew in close, shaking, Afraid to open his heart, Afraid of the pain he might reap on her if he got locked away in that room. But his heart was in full bloom, sapping all reason from his mind.

Their lips met in a delicate, tepid touch. First they held the kiss. Simply enjoying the touch as supernovas of goodness exploded inside them. His hands wanted to wander so badly but they refrained; instead he put all his work into the kiss, working gentle yet passionately. He whisked his lips over hers over and over again, caressing and tugging, body literally wilting with goodness that he groaned, sparks flying at each touch.

But it was too good. Kyo was afraid of falling in too deep and pulled back, softly tugging her bottom lip with his own, gazing lovingly into her eyes as he left her.

They panted, Bodies surging with goodness. But that was all Kyo could manage for now. That was all his fragile heart could take. 

Tenderly, he stroked Tohru’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

He’d never wanted to embrace someone more in his life. He didn’t care about the curse anymore. He needed to hold her. Feel her body against his let her know how much he loved her, even if he couldn’t say it back.

Kyo scooped her up in his arms, squeezing her as tightly as he could before it was over, longing for this human embrace to last forever as he indulged the beautiful soft touch of her body.

He transformed in a burst of orange, and a little tangerine cat shifted his place.

Tohru picked him up, holding him to her shoulder while she stroked his fur. 

“I love you, Kyo,” she whispered. “ I’ll wait however long it takes for you to be able to say it back.”


End file.
